Monthly Stuff
by TARDISlover3
Summary: MOST girls around the ages of 11 and up will understand Rory's pain (if you haven't started, embrace it now! There's no end to it). Yup, it's that time of the month and she's alone. With Stephen. Crap. How do you explain personal stuff like this to an emotional rock? I'm sure Rory will figure it out. Story. Written for my HAPPY BIRTHDAY JELSALOVER3 tribute! T because of girl stuff.


A Story One-shot

Second in my HAPPY BIRTHDAY JELSALOVER3! Tribute.

I feel so evil... watch out Stephen! 3:)

Monthly Stuff

If there is one sentence that men all over the world fear it's this: I'm having my period.

So when I felt the cramps coming on, felt the fatigue and headache that came along with it, I decided to just hide away in the bathroom until Boo came back from hunting ghosts with Callum. At least then I'd have another female with me.

Maybe if it was any other guy, I'd have had no problem announcing that it was my time of the month. If I was alone with Jerome, with no other females around, I wouldn't have hesitated. But this was Stephen Dene I was alone in the flat with. I think if I actually told him, he'd either blow up, or he'd be so embarrassed that he wouldn't talk to me for at least two weeks. I would literally bet money on the whole blowing up thing. There was just something in his demeanor, something that really made it awkward to talk about... honestly, anything personal at all.

I groaned, trying to find a comfortable spot on the bathroom floor. No such luck. I had taken some Advil earlier, but that had worn off and I was too uncomfortable to get up and get seem more, even if the cabinet it was in was only a few feet above my head- when I stood up. A headache was making it hard to think, and obviously the cramps were making it hard to be comfy at all. I had found some of Boo's pads, so I didn't need any of that, but I was just miserable, and I couldn't lounge on the couch for fear of being hit by Stephen guts if I told him what was going on.

"Rory?" Speak of the devil. "You've been in there for at least half an hour, maybe more. Everything alright?"

"Go away," I groaned, wondering if I should throw something at the door. Maybe the plunger or the toilet brush. "I'm... I'm shaving my legs. Yeah."

"What?" He had this tone in his voice that said, "I know you're lying to me", and, "I seriously didn't need to know that", at the same time. "What's going on, Rory?"

"Meh." I really didn't want to form a coherent sentence, so I left it at that.

"Seriously, if you don't tell me what's the matter, I'm coming in. Are you sick?"

"Shut up! You're making my head hurt," I grumbled, and then I really did throw the toilet brush at the door.

Then the door was yanked open, and Stephen was revealed in all his handsome seriousness. His gaze slowly trailed down to the floor, and finally rested on my stretched out form. "Care to tell me why you're sprawled on the floor?" An eyebrow raised, and I would have stood up and pushed it down with my index finger if I wasn't in so much aching pain.

"No."

Both eyebrows raised. I sighed.

"I'm on my period, okay!?" I snapped. I blinked. "Sorry. PMS."

Stephen blushed, and I braced myself for the explosion. I could see the discomfort spreading across his face, see the way he was creeping back into his shell. He was like a turtle; any sign of danger, hide as quickly as possible.

"Earth to Stephen?" I asked after a little while of silence. He blinked, and immediately snapped out of that, "I'm really uncomfortable but I'm still thinking so hard that smoke is coming out of my ears", look that he usually possessed, even when I didn't tell him I was having my girl stuff.

"Sorry. Come on." He pulled me up off the floor, ignoring my groans and protests, and brought me to the living room where he deposited me on the couch. "Wait here."

I had to admit, sprawling on the couch was much more comfortable than sprawling on the floor.

Stephen came back with a huge bar of chocolate, a hot water bottle, hot chocolate, and those brownies that come in a package at the store. He sat down on the arm of the couch and handed me all the chocolate. He ducked his head. "Where do you want the water bottle?"

I smiled slightly and placed it on my abdomen. Ah... heat...

Stephen grabbed a pillow from seemingly out of nowhere and placed it under my head. I took a bite of the chocolate. "Vere dit choo git dis schtuff?" Stephen chuckled lightly and I swallowed. "Sorry. Where did you get this stuff?"

"Boo has her own stash. When it's her time, she locks herself in Callum's room where she keeps it all. We keep restocking it so she never figures out that we've been taking it all."

My eyes widened and I mocked a gasp. "Stephen Dene committing theft? Someone call the presses!"

"Ha, ha, very funny." He reached over slowly and entwined my fingers with his. He stared at our hands, his swallowing my own small one. "You could have told me sooner, you know. I wouldn't have minded."

I looked at him. "You know that you're Stephen Dene, right?"

"You've made that very clear."

"I didn't tell you sooner because if I told you would have shut down. You tend to do that when it comes to personal issues."

Stephen sighed. "I know." With his free hand, he brushed some hair that had fallen in my face away from my eyes. "But just because I seem to shut down in personal situations doesn't mean you can't talk to me about that kind of stuff. I'm always here, okay?"

"Okay." I leaned my face into the hand that was still resting on my cheek. "Thank you. For being so nice about this."

"Anytime." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep usually helps. I had a sister too."

I nodded. "Stay with me?" The aching seemed to dull just by being near him. It may have been the hot water bottle too, but Stephen was definitely a big factor.

He squeezed my hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And then I fell asleep next to the best guy in the world, who cared even when he got uncomfortable. Gosh, I loved him.

End

:)


End file.
